


Limits

by elsarenard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Molrene, No Smut, Well not truly just hints, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsarenard/pseuds/elsarenard
Summary: Molly has been playing with The Woman for a while now since she ended her messy relationship with Tom. Though she’s enjoying herself, somehow she still is questioning her limits, but Irene is determined to push them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dear readers sorry for not updating my current WIP’s. Lot going on in my life right now.   
> Warnings: BDSM, hints of smut (no actual sex… sorry), name-calling, Irene being her dominatrix amazing self… but possibly some OoC behavior too. Honestly I just needed to write this.

There was a whisper of silk along her face before the blindfold slid firmly into place. Molly shuddered for a second before taking a few steadying breaths.

“Safe word?” a voice suddenly said, close enough to her ear that Molly jumped.

She swallowed and licked her lips before saying, “Stasis.”

“Good girl.”

She felt the scrape of teeth along the shell of her ear before she was aware that the other woman was standing and moving away.

“Do you know what I’ve been thinking, kitten?”

Molly felt heat sudden pooling in her lower belly at those words. Soft and sultry, that voice floating in the darkness. Different and yet familiar all at once.

“Answer.”

She jerked out of her own thoughts, clenching her thighs a little tighter.

“No mistress,” Molly said.

Her voice sounded odd to her own ears. Echoing off the walls and the cold floor. Molly tried her best to take a deep breath, wriggling slightly to ease some of the tension in her arms, stretching against the ties on her wrists.

“I’ve been thinking…” she continued. “That you were rather naughty our last session.”

Molly swallowed, wondering for the millionth time how this could be such a turn on. How a strange woman she’d found on the internet could somehow make her feel like her insides were melting.

Her mouth felt like she’d swallowed sand as she tried to speak.

“Then punish me, mistress.”

After an impossibly long minute she heard footsteps.

“Yes. Not such a poor idea, is it, kitten?’

Molly barely managed to catch a gasp as a cold hand pushed along her neck, tilting her head.

“Ought to keep you collared.”

A shiver ran down the back of her neck, and the hand stilled.

“Like the thought then?” she tisked and withdrew again.

A few seconds and then there was the tantalizing touch of smooth leather on her bare shoulder.

“I want you to count.”

Molly had to bite her tongue. There was hardly a second before the crop smacked against her skin.

“One.” The word came out in a bit of a pant, but Molly steadied herself. “Thank you mistress.”

A hand was at her face, knuckles brushing over her cheek. Molly reacted without thinking and turned her head.

“And yet still feisty.”

The hand was gone and then the familiar burn of the crop again. Molly gave a small noise without thinking before bowing her head slightly.

“Two.”

The next few came more rapidly. Molly did her best to count them as she felt her need growing. The precision of the hand laying into her was perfect. Just the right amount of sting. The certainty that she’d be feeling it the next day.

“Seven,” she barely managed to rasp out, her breathing coming in shorter intervals.

There was a pause. She heard the click of heels and then those familiar hands were stroking along her thighs.

“You’re so ready for me, aren’t you?”

A questing finger worked its way upwards, pausing at the hem of her panties. Molly was unable to keep from tossing her head back.

The hand disappeared all too soon, leaving her panting, a soft whimper escaping.

“Three more. Then you’ll have your reward, kitten. Patience.”

Molly hissed, clenching her thighs as she felt the building pleasure begin to feel almost painful. She hardly noticed the next crisp smack of the crop.

“Eight.”

She felt the hand in her hair again, pulling her head back.

“Ready kitten? Almost done.”

She could barely keep her voice from cracking as she accepted the next two. She felt herself going slack sagging forward as she heard the woman’s heels clicking over to the side.

“Thank you mistress,” she breathed yet again.

There were a few seconds for her to simply try to breathe before a hand was taking her chin, tilting her head.

“I think you’ve done enough for today.”  
            The fabric pulled back and Molly was left blinking up at the beautiful sight that Irene made. She eyed the soft curves that were hardly hidden beneath her lacy black chemise down to the stiletto heels that only added to the lithe swell of her legs.

Molly let out a gasping breath, sending strands of hair flying away from her face. She was all the more startled when she felt fingers on her wrists, sliding the bindings away.

“What…I…” Molly hesitated a moment.

“Come here, kitten,” Irene said, crooking a finger as she walked over to the bed on the other side of the room.

Molly stood, legs shaking slightly. This was certainly… different. However, she willed herself on with hopes of the rewards she was promised.

Irene sat and patted the patch of bed next to her. Molly sat down, crossing her legs at the ankles and squirming a little to relieve some of the pressure.

“You gorgeous thing,” Irene breathed, red lips turning up in a smirk.  

“Mistress?”

“Yes kitten?”

Molly bit her lip before meeting that fiery gaze. She stared into those piercing blue eyes for a long moment before she could find the words.

“Rewards?”

One hand began stroking along her thigh again, but the other moved to cup her face. Molly felt a thumb tracing along her cheek and then over the corner of her lips. Irene had tilted her head slightly, gaze flicking over Molly easily before resting on her mouth.

There was a moment’s pause before Irene was leaning forward. Molly’s eyes widened and she felt herself begin to panic before remembering.

“Stasis.”

Irene instantly froze. She pulled back a fraction and met Molly’s eyes.

“Why are we stopping?”

Molly licked her lips. “That’s the point of a safe word. I want to stop. I’m…”

She stood and pulled away from those incredibly soft and inviting hands. She did her best to ignore the heat between her legs as she moved towards the chair where her clothing was still laid out waiting for her.

“Molly.”

She froze. Her name was so rare coming from that mouth. The pet names had been common. Kitten and mousie… or even going so far as to try dirtier things sometimes. But her name. A shiver ran down along her spine.

The click of heels sounded behind her. Molly lowered her head as she felt a hand on her shoulder, an ever so soft touch.

“Molly,” Irene whispered again. “I cannot simply ignore this. I have played with you… three times now? I am not in the habit of letting my customers leave unsatisfied.”

Molly squeezed her eyes shut. “I don’t want to be…kissed.”

The hand moved to her chin, tilting it. Her eyes snapped open of their own accord and she found herself looking at Irene, head tilted, gaze moving calculatingly over her form.

“We discussed limits early on,” Irene said. “I am surprised this was not mentioned.”

Molly’s teeth caught the tip of her tongue for a moment before she managed to speak.

“I came here to…find relief. You know that. To escape some of the…things I’d been dealing with. Forget for a bit… enjoy myself.”

“And kissing won’t bring relief?”

Irene frowned for a moment, brow furrowing.

“I just…” Molly swallowed and looked away.

“You shy from my softer touches,” Irene said. “I’d noticed of course. You need me punishing you. Taking you. Reminding you what a little slut you are. Making you mine.”

Molly shuddered. “Yes.”

Irene raised a hand suddenly, and Molly anticipated a slap for a moment. But the fingers froze in place and came closer to brush hair from her cheek. 

“I want you to be mine, Molly Hooper.”

Molly felt like something was pressing against her chest. Like she suddenly couldn’t breathe. Air smothered from her lungs, feeling light-headed for a brief second.

“You hardly know me.”

Irene smirked. “I’ve seen enough. Tested those pretty limits. I’d like to continue pushing them… but I see I’m meeting some resistance.”

“I just want the sex,” Molly whispered. “If you’re not going to give it…”

“Why?”

Molly stared at her for a long moment. “You… you’re asking me why I want sex?”

Irene smiled again, head tilting slightly. “I know why _I_ want sex. I’m asking you.”

“I’m human,” Molly said. “I have…needs…And I’ve been… I’ve spent too much time on…feelings. Too much time getting hurt. When I ran across your advertisement. I… thought perhaps…”

Irene’s fingers found hers, twisting into them. Molly looked down at where Irene was slowly stroking her ring finger, sliding over the soft pale line still barely visible.

“Surely as a pathologist you know what a fragile organ the heart is.”

Molly swallowed. “Literally yes. Figuratively…well it still catches me by surprise.”

“We all have scars,” Irene murmured. “I doubt any of us have pasts that are completely free of heartbreak and trauma.”

A few tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Molly felt her stomach twist, and she wondered how this stranger could undo her so thoroughly, see through her every weakness.

“I want to forget,” Molly whispered.

“There are no magic means of vanishing memories,” Irene said. She took Molly’s hand in hers and Molly thought she might melt. Those soft fingers pulled hers into a warm palm, fingers rubbing circles in a way that sent her heart fluttering.

“Then what do you do?” Molly said, her eyes suddenly feeling watery.

“You make new ones,” Irene said. “Better ones.”

Molly gasped and a tear actually slid down her cheek. “So make me better memories? God knows I’m desperate enough for it.”

A single finger caught one of the tears and pushed it away.

“You’re still running.”

“I don’t know anything else,” Molly whispered.

Irene’s hand squeezed hers. “Then let me show you.”

Molly felt herself begin to relax. She followed Irene back to the bed.

“There will be times for me to push you down and have my way with you,” Irene said. “But if I might push your limits a little…I’d thoroughly enjoy trying some other things, Molly.”

Molly sat on the edge of the bed. She looked at Irene again, watching as the woman took a seat beside her, one pale thigh revealed more by the motion as her chemise rode up. Molly swallowed.

Her breathing was ragged as she finally let out a sigh. The tightness in her chest was fading. She looked at Irene again.

“Why would someone like you want someone like me?”

An elegant brow arched and Irene’s fingers slid over Molly’s arm.

“I’m hardly a good person, Molly Hooper.”

“You’re sexy,” Molly sniffed. “And… smart. Beautiful. Talented.”

Irene smiled. “You see the good in everyone, don’t you?”

Molly sighed. She thought of Jim Moriarty. No, she’d never seen any good in him. But Sherlock Holmes who so many wrote off as an arrogant arse or others she’d run into throughout her life… yes she could pick out bits and pieces of potential good.

“I could ruin you,” Irene whispered suddenly. She’d moved a fraction closer, hands moving along Molly’s thighs again. “You do realize that, don’t you? How much I want you Molly?”

Molly licked her lips. “What I said a month ago is even truer today. I trust you. I’m not afraid.”

“My brave little kitten,” Irene said.

Her hand cupped Molly’s cheek, and she looked into her eyes.

“If you say stop I will,” she whispered.

Molly nodded once, not trusting her own voice.

Lips were brushing against hers, catching hers in a soft kiss. Her first since she and Tom had ended things.

Her entire body felt suddenly weightless. She was pulled into the sensations of a soft questing mouth, hands brushing eagerly across her skin, sliding the lacy fabric aside.

She fell back onto the bed and Irene was atop her without another word. Molly found her eyes closing again, surrendering to the feelings, giving in to the pleasure.

Irene’s mouth was at her ear, licking along the shell.

“Let me make you new memories, Molly Hooper.”

For once in her life, Molly didn’t think. She simply nodded and gave in.


End file.
